Rest In Pieces
by diamondpearl876
Summary: Syaoran is trapped in a nightmare, but he is not dreaming.


Well. This may be... confusing. XD All I have to say is that this was meant to show the relationship between R!Syaoran and C!Syaoran when they were both alive, yet dead... inside (at least, to me they were). Written for Fanfic25. Prompt: Writer's Choice - Coffin.

I own nothing.

Rest In Pieces

He is two, yet he is one.

He is real, yet he is an illusion.

He is trapped in a nightmare, but he is not dreaming.

- x -

Syaoran lies in a coffin. It is his coffin, he knows. It is his, and his alone, yet he can feel someone else beside him. He can feel the shallow heartbeat, and he can feel that the one beside him is having trouble breathing, and then he comes to the sudden realization that he is having the same problems. Air is trapped in his lungs and his pulse is disappearing slowly, and part of him wants it to stay that way and the other part telling him that this needs to change, and it needs to change now, because he still has so far to go. Suddenly, he hears a voice, and everything stops all at once.

"Mokona doesn't think it will be the same without Syaoran...!" it says through sobs.

_No, it won't, but it's for the best. Just believe that, and you'll be all right. I promise._

"Mokona and Sakura and Kurogane and Fai will all miss Syaoran. We won't forget everything you've done for us! We won't!" the voice continues.

_That's quite pathetic, really. I've already forgotten you._

- x -

Syaoran vaguely wonders what the afterlife is like, but then, he does not want to find out anytime soon. There is a goal that is nowhere close to being met, and there is someone counting on him to finish what he has started. Will there be a chance for him to watch over the others in the afterlife, so he can protect him in the only way he will know how? Will there be another destiny, another journey awaiting him instead? Or will there be nothing, because he was never meant to exist in the first place? What ever he finds there, he will be ready, no matter what. Then, he hears another voice, and he wonders why the hell these friends of his keep coming back to him.

"You'll never know how grateful I am for what you've done for me, Syaoran. I've changed... for the best, because of you," he hears the voice say.

_You've changed me and helped save me when I really needed it, too. Please realize that, and please, never forget it._

"We'll be sure to take care of your princess for you. There's nothing else we'd rather do."

_No, you won't. Not without half of your magic, not with the ninja in so much pain, and not with that creature that only runs and cowers in fear. I am the only one._

- x -

He thinks of all the things he did not get a chance to do. He never found all of the feathers, all of the pieces of Sakura's memory. He never completed his sword training, never even reached the point to where he could unwrap the weapon without being scolded for it at the end. He didn't get to punish the man who took away Fai's brother, Kurogane's mother, and his freedom. Somehow, he doesn't care, yet still feels unaccomplished and empty, and it tears at him and his complete, yet incomplete heart.

"You were a good kid. Brave, skilled, and determined. It was admirable, to say the least," someone says. Syaoran had not even realized anyone approaching, and instantly he knew the speaker was quiet and stealthy, and it seems familiar, but not really.

_Thank you for helping me as much as you could, and I'm sorry we never got to finish our training together because I know you were looking forward to how well I could do in the end._

"Things will be... different. But we'll get through, somehow."

_I believe we still had a fight we had to finish. How disappointing. You could be lying here, right next to me, cold and bloody and destroyed._

- x -

Syaoran's entire being is fading away. His memory is fading away. He is holding too many pieces of dying ember as he lies in the ground, and he cannot stop it from fading away, cannot go back in time to change it all again. He asks no one to clear the wreckage from the blast he has created, and then he says to just forget about him, because he can do it all on his own, and he will find the light at the end of this endless tunnel without help, annihilating all who dare to oppose him. There is no one that can stop him.

"Syaoran, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you! I really am, and you worked so hard to help me get my memories back and then I couldn't even help you..." he hears his princess say, her voice appearing as an echo in his mind.

_It's okay, princess. I did it all for you, and I don't regret a thing. The others can help you now. Have faith in them, too._

"It shouldn't be like this, shouldn't be ending like this. Why... Why does it have to end like this?"

_I don't know what you think you're talking about. Nothing ever began._

- x -

He is stuck underground, yet he is flying high above the clouds.

He is alive, yet he is dead.

He is one, yet he is two.


End file.
